To: Lovinito From: Antoñito
by Agetada
Summary: Lovino tuvo que volver a Italia y Antonio se echa de menos y le escribe correo electrónico. (Spamano, AU, nombres humanos)
1. Hola Lovino

**Title:** To: Lovinito From: Antoñito

**Summary:** Lovino tuvo que volver a Italia y Antonio se echa de menos y le escribe correo electrónico. (Spamano, AU, nombres humanos)

**Beta:** Vanessa Dragonfly

**A/N:** Mi primero fic en español. :)

Éste fic he hecho para entrenar mi español. Lo comencé en... 2011, creo yo, pero solo en 2013 lo terminé. Era dificil, porque después del gimnasio no he hablado o estudiado mucho español. Pero lo terminé y Vanessa Dragonfly corregá mis errores. :) Inicialmente (en 2011) tuve que hacer un fic con mucho gramática (para aprender) pero luego (en 2013) me concentré más en la idea.

El fic se consiste de los mensajes de Antonio a Lovino, pero los de Lovino no vemos. Voy a publicar este una mensaje/capítulo.

Disfrutad! :)

* * *

><p>15:32 02.09.2013<p>

Título: Hola Lovino  
>_<p>

Hola Lovino,

¿Qué tál estás?

Yo estoy bien, pero te echo de menos. ¿Por qué te tuviste que volver a tu casa en Italia? ¿Por qué no pudiste quedarte aquí conmigo en septiembre, estudiando?

Ay, tendría que ir contigo. No sé por qué me quedé aquí.

La noche pasada dormí sólo unas horas porque no te tenía a mi lado. Tenía frío sin ti. La próxima noche tengo que dormir con una foto tuya... Quizás así pueda dormir.

Abrazos,

Antonio


	2. Re: ciao

**Title:** To: Lovinito From: Antoñito

**Beta:** Vanessa Dragonfly

* * *

><p>17:16 04.09.2013<p>

Titulo: Re: ciao

Hola Lovino, 

¡Qué horrible, cariño! ¿No me echas de menos? :( ¿O a mi hermoso país?

Me has roto el corazón, Lovino. ¿No recuerdas cómo dormíamos juntos algunas veces? A ti te gustaba, ¿no?

Recuerdo todo lo que he hecho contigo y lo mono que estabas cuando te sonrojabas. Quiero ver otra vez tu sonrisa. ¿Y cómo que la cocina italiana es lo mejor? Tú mismo has dicho que la paella que hice estaba 'bravissima'.

¡Ya es tarde, Lovinito!, ya he dormido con tu foto. No era pervertido: he dormido excelentemente y soñé contigo. :)

Abrazos,

Antonio


	3. Re: RE: Re: ciao

**Title:** To: Lovinito From: Antoñito

**Beta:** Vanessa Dragonfly

* * *

><p>17:52 05.09.2013<p>

Titulo:Re: RE: Re: ciao

Archivo adjunto: a_mi_lovinito

'

¡Hola Lovinito!

¡Qué maravilloso! ¿Me echas de menos también? ¡Es tan maravilloso, Lovino! Sabía que te gustaba, mi tomatito :)

Mis padres te mandan un saludo. Dicen que también te echan de menos. ¡Y también a tu hermano! ¿Qué tal está Feliciano? Espero que ya esté bien.

Podrías soñar con esta foto mía, Lovinito. :)

Abrazos,

Antoñito

P.S. Puedes llamarme Antoñito :)


	4. Re: RE: Re: RE: Re: ciao

**Title:** To: Lovinito From: Antoñito

**Beta:** Vanessa Dragonfly

* * *

><p>14:19 07.09.2013<p>

Titulo: Re: RE: Re: RE: Re: ciao

'

¡Pero Lovino mío! ¿No te gusto? ¿Y cómo dices que me preocupo sólo por tu hermano? No lo entiendo. Sólo preguntaba cómo está. No es como si estuviera hablando de él todo el tiempo, sino de ti.

Vaya, ¿puede ser que estás enfermo y quieres que te pregunte lo mismo? Ay, ¿está todo bien, Lovinito mío? ¿No tienes fiebre o tos? ¡Recuerda comer y dormir bien! Estoy seguro que la foto que te mandé está cuidándote.

Tu Antoñito

P.S. Me gustaba mucho la foto que me mandaste. Ya la he imprimido. :)


	5. Re: RE: Re: RE: Re: RE: Re: ciao

**Title:** To: Lovinito From: Antoñito

**Beta:** Vanessa Dragonfly

* * *

><p>16:48 07.09.2013<p>

Titulo: Re: RE: Re: RE: Re: RE: Re: ciao

'

¿Que soy tonto? Pero tomatito mío, ahora eres tú el tonto. Crees que estoy siempre hablando de tu hermano cuando eres tú el que lo mencionas. Feliciano no me gusta más que tú. Me gustas tú, Lovinito mío, y porque te tengo no necesito nada más.

No tengas miedo de mi foto, Lovinito, está allí porque yo no puedo estar contigo ahora.

Tu Antoñito

P.S. No soy un pervertido, sólo quiero ver tu foto mona cada día. :)


	6. il rerere

**Title:** To: Lovinito From: Antoñito

**Beta:** Vanessa Dragonfly

il rerere ha cominciato a sembrare così stupido = la rerere comenzó a parecer tan estúpido

* * *

><p>13:54 08.09.2013<p>

Titulo: Re: il rerere ha cominciato a sembrare così stupido

'

Como quieras, mi tomatito.

¿Está bien el tiempo ahí? Estaba viendo la tele y dicen que hace mucho calor en tu parte de Italia. Te gusta el calor, ¿verdad? A mí me gusta también, especialmente el sol. Es maravilloso como la luz puede cambiar los tomates de verde a rojo. :)

Ay, ¡Botticelli! ¡Lo sé! Es uno de los artistas italianos que me gustan. :)

¿Sabías que mi buen amigo Gilbert es guarda y trabaja en una pinacoteca? Puede ver todas las pinturas cada día. Qué maravilla sería, ¿verdad?

Abrazos,

tu Antoñito

P.S. Pero estás tan mono, mi Lovinito. No puedes discutirlo.


	7. Re: bastardo

**Title:** To: Lovinito From: Antoñito

**Beta:** Vanessa Dragonfly

* * *

><p>16:01 08.09.2013<p>

Titulo: Re: bastardo

'

No comprendo, Lovinito mío. ¿Por qué soy un bastardo? ¿Qué he hecho?

Tu Antoñito


	8. He pensado todo el tiempo

**Title:** To: Lovinito From: Antoñito

**Beta:** Vanessa Dragonfly

* * *

><p>19:11 10.09.2013<p>

Título: He pensado todo el tiempo

'

¡Hola mi Lovinito!

Pensaba y pensaba en lo que dijiste que querías hacer. Dijiste que siempre cambio de tema. ¿Quizás no te gusta que haya hablado de Gilbert? ¿Estabas celoso? :) Sería muy mono, Lovinito, querido.

Pero Gilbert es un simple amigo, nada más. Sólo tengo un italiano en mis pensamientos.

Abrazos,

tu Antoñito


	9. Explícamelo, por favor

**Title:** To: Lovinito From: Antoñito

**Beta:** Vanessa Dragonfly

* * *

><p>20:36 10.09.2013<p>

Titulo: Explícamelo, por favor

'

¿Qué no puedo decir? ¿Cómo si yo, qué? No sé qué a qué te refieres.

Lovinito, querido, no puedo comprenderte si no te terminas tus frases.

Besos,

Antoñito


	10. Es la verdad

**Title:** To: Lovinito From: Antoñito

**Beta:** Vanessa Dragonfly

* * *

><p>18:12 12.09.2013<p>

Titulo: Es la verdad

'

Hola querido,

Es la verdad. Me gustas tú, Lovino.

Besos,

Antonio


	11. ¿Está todo bien?

**Title:** To: Lovinito From: Antoñito

**Beta:** Vanessa Dragonfly

* * *

><p>17:02 17.09.2013<p>

Titulo: ¿Está todo bien?

'

Lovinito, querido,

¿Por qué no me contestas? Espero que esté todo bien. ¿No te habrás roto la mano? ¿No será por lo que te dije antes? Es la verdad, Lovino.

Quiero que me digas que estás bien. Estoy preocupado por ti.

Esperando,

tu Antoñito


	12. Re: RE: ¿Está todo bien?

**Title:** To: Lovinito From: Antoñito

**Beta:** Vanessa Dragonfly

* * *

><p>18:25 17.09.2013<p>

Titulo: Re: RE: ¿Está todo bien?

'

Lovino,

Lo que dije no es una locura. Es la verdad. Me gustas tú.

Tu Antoñito


	13. Sólo me importas tú

**Title:** To: Lovinito From: Antoñito

**Beta:** Vanessa Dragonfly

* * *

><p>19:12 17.09.2013<p>

Titulo: Sólo me importas tú

'

Querido,

No me importa nada tu hermano. Sólo me importas tú. Eres muy cariñoso y mono. Tienes la sonrisa más bonita del mundo y tu voz es adorable. Desde el primer momento que te vi mi corazón sabía que tú eras lo que necesito en mi vida. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Antonio


	14. Re: RE: Sólo me importas tú

**Title:** To: Lovinito From: Antoñito

**Beta:** Vanessa Dragonfly

* * *

><p>19:31 17.09.2013<p>

Titulo: Re: RE: Sólo me importas tú

'

¿Cómo puedes pensar que no lo digo en serio? Todo es verdad. Tú eres más que sólo un amigo para mí, y querría...

Perdona. Sólo quiero decir que me gustaría que fuéramos más que amigos. Pero no sé qué piensas de mí.

Antonio


	15. A ti

**Title:** To: Lovinito From: Antoñito

**Beta:** Vanessa Dragonfly

* * *

><p>20:58 17.09.2013<p>

Titulo: A ti

'

Lovino,

te quiero.

tu Antonio


	16. Re: mentira

**Title:** To: Lovinito From: Antoñito

**Beta:** Vanessa Dragonfly

* * *

><p>09:13 18.09.2013<p>

Titulo: Re: mentira

'

Lovino,

¿Cuándo te he mentido?

Tu Antonio


	17. Re: RE: Re: mentira

**Title:** To: Lovinito From: Antoñito

**Beta:** Vanessa Dragonfly

* * *

><p>17:18 18.09.2013<p>

Titulo: Re: RE: Re: mentira

'

Querido,

Si soy estupendo, ¿implicas que te gusto?

Tu Antonio


	18. ¡Qué fuerte!

**Title:** To: Lovinito From: Antoñito

**Beta:** Vanessa Dragonfly

* * *

><p>17:53 18.09.2013<p>

Titulo: ¡Qué fuerte!

'

¡Querido!

¡Qué feliz soy!

Besos,

tu Antonio


	19. Una idea

**Title:** To: Lovinito From: Antoñito

**Beta:** Vanessa Dragonfly

* * *

><p>18:49 18.09.2013<p>

Titulo: Una idea

'

¡Hola!

¿Puedo visitarte? Nunca he visitado Italia y los billetes a Roma están en rebajas. :) Entonces podremos hablar lo todo que queramos.

Besos,

tu Antonio


	20. Re: vale

**Title:** To: Lovinito From: Antoñito

**Beta:** Vanessa Dragonfly

* * *

><p>16:57 19.09.2013<p>

Titulo: Re: vale

'

Hola, querido

¡Qué alegría poder visitarte! Veré tus lugares favoritos.

¡Ojalá tengan billetes a Roma para esta semana! No puedo esperar unos días más, te echo tanto de menos…

Muchos besos,

tu Antonio


	21. A mi amor

**Title:** To: Lovinito From: Antoñito

**Beta:** Vanessa Dragonfly

* * *

><p>18:36 19.09.2013<p>

Titulo: A mi amor

'

Ciao amore,

Mira, he aprendido italiano por ti. :)

Claro que te los llevo cuando vaya. Sé que son tus favoritos.

He comprado el billete para mañana. Despega a las cinco y cuarto de la tarde y tarda dos horas y media en llegar. No tienes que esperar mucho para ver mi sonrisa tonta de nuevo. :)

Te quiero, Lovino.

Cuídate,

tu Antoñito


	22. Re: RE: A mi amor

**Title:** To: Lovinito From: Antoñito

**Beta:** Vanessa Dragonfly

* * *

><p>19:13 19.09.2013<p>

Titulo: Re: RE: A mi amor

'

Hola querido,

¡No sabes qué feliz soy ahora! Finalmente has dicho que te gusto.

Miles de besos,

tu Antoñito


	23. Re: italiano

**Title:** To: Lovinito From: Antoñito

**Beta:** Vanessa Dragonfly

ti voglio bene = te quiero

* * *

><p>19:22 19.09.2013<p>

Titulo: Re: italiano

'

¡Amor mío!

Sé suficiente italiano para comprender qué significa 'ti voglio bene'.

Ti voglio bene,

tu Antonio


	24. Voy a ir

**Title:** To: Lovinito From: Antoñito

**Beta:** Vanessa Dragonfly

**A/N:** El último capítulo. :)

* * *

><p>13:56 20.09.2013<p>

Titulo: Voy a ir

'

Amado Lovino,

Dentro de poco voy. No puedo esperar más. Te quiero, Lovino, y quiero verte por fin.

Besos,

tu Antonio


End file.
